In recent years, a control system (energy management system (EMS)) that controls a plurality of pieces of information equipment gets a lot of attention (for example, Patent Document 1). In this control system, a control apparatus that controls a plurality of pieces of information equipment is installed.
Examples of the control apparatus include a home energy management system (HEMS) located in a house, a building energy management system (BEMS) located in a building, a factory energy management system (FEMS) located in a factory, and a store energy management system (SEMS) located in a store.
As a plurality of pieces of information equipment, there are a distributed power supply, a power storage apparatus, a thermal storage apparatus, a load, and the like. The distributed power supply is an apparatus that generates electric power using natural energy such as sunlight, wind power, or geothermal heat such as a solar cell. Alternatively, the distributed power supply is an apparatus that generates electric power using fuel gas such as a fuel cell, for example, a solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC). The power storage apparatus is an apparatus that stores electric power such as a secondary battery. The thermal storage apparatus is an apparatus that converts electric power into heat and stores heat such as a water heater. The load is a refrigerator, illumination, an air conditioner, a television, or the like.